Au Courant Cinderella
by Tsunolin
Summary: Modern Day Cinderella with the Gundam Seed and Destiny characters casting the roles. There are many twists. Please review and comment!
1. Preface

Basically, this fiction is a modern day Cinderella with a few… well, _a lot_ of twists with Gundam Seed/Destiny characters. This is the fairytale of Cinderella, the _real_ Cinderella, so feel free to skip over it if you wish and get to the fan fiction (I'll be posting that part _soon_). So without further ado... Please enjoy :)

**Préface**

_Once there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that was ever seen. She had, by a former husband, two daughters of her own, who were, indeed, exactly like her in all things. He had likewise, by another wife, a young daughter, but of unparalleled goodness and sweetness of temper, which she took from her mother, who was the best creature in the world. _

_No sooner were the ceremonies of the wedding over but the stepmother began to show herself in her true colors. She could not bear the good qualities of this pretty girl, and the less because they made her own daughters appear the more odious. She employed her in the meanest work of the house. She scoured the dishes, tables, etc., and cleaned madam's chamber, and those of misses, her daughters. She slept in a sorry garret, on a wretched straw bed, while her sisters slept in fine rooms, with floors all inlaid, on beds of the very newest fashion, and where they had looking glasses so large that they could see themselves at their full length from head to foot. _

_The poor girl bore it all patiently, and dared not tell her father, who would have scolded her; for his wife governed him entirely. When she had done her work, she used to go to the chimney corner, and sit down there in the cinders and ashes, which caused her to be called Cinderwench. Only the younger sister, who was not so rude and uncivil as the older one, called her Cinderella. However, Cinderella, notwithstanding her coarse apparel, was a hundred times more beautiful than her sisters, although they were always dressed very richly. _

_It happened that the king's son gave a ball, and invited all persons of fashion to it. Our young misses were also invited, for they cut a very grand figure among those of quality. They were mightily delighted at this invitation, and wonderfully busy in selecting the gowns, petticoats, and hair dressing that would best become them. This was a new difficulty for Cinderella; for it was she who ironed her sister's linen and pleated their ruffles. They talked all day long of nothing but how they should be dressed. _

_"For my part," said the eldest, "I will wear my red velvet suit with French trimming." _

_"And I," said the youngest, "shall have my usual petticoat; but then, to make amends for that, I will put on my gold-flowered cloak, and my diamond stomacher, which is far from being the most ordinary one in the world." _

_They sent for the best hairdresser they could get to make up their headpieces and adjust their hairdos, and they had their red brushes and patches from Mademoiselle de la Poche. _

_They also consulted Cinderella in all these matters, for she had excellent ideas, and her advice was always good. Indeed, she even offered her services to fix their hair, which they very willingly accepted. As she was doing this, they said to her, "Cinderella, would you not like to go to the ball?" _

_"Alas!" said she, "you only jeer me; it is not for such as I am to go to such a place." _

_"You are quite right," they replied. "It would make the people laugh to see a Cinderwench at a ball." _

_Anyone but Cinderella would have fixed their hair awry, but she was very good, and dressed them perfectly well. They were so excited that they hadn't eaten a thing for almost two days. Then they broke more than a dozen laces trying to have themselves laced up tightly enough to give them a fine slender shape. They were continually in front of their looking glass. At last the happy day came. They went to court, and Cinderella followed them with her eyes as long as she could. When she lost sight of them, she started to cry. _

_Her godmother, who saw her all in tears, asked her what was the matter. _

_"I wish I could. I wish I could." She was not able to speak the rest, being interrupted by her tears and sobbing. _

_This godmother of hers, who was a fairy, said to her, "You wish that you could go to the ball; is it not so?" _

_"Yes," cried Cinderella, with a great sigh. _

_"Well," said her godmother, "be but a good girl, and I will contrive that you shall go." Then she took her into her chamber, and said to her, "Run into the garden, and bring me a pumpkin." _

_Cinderella went immediately to gather the finest she could get, and brought it to her godmother, not being able to imagine how this pumpkin could help her go to the ball. Her godmother scooped out all the inside of it, leaving nothing but the rind. Having done this, she struck the pumpkin with her wand, and it was instantly turned into a fine coach, gilded all over with gold. _

_She then went to look into her mousetrap, where she found six mice, all alive, and ordered Cinderella to lift up a little the trapdoor. She gave each mouse, as it went out, a little tap with her wand, and the mouse was that moment turned into a fine horse, which altogether made a very fine set of six horses of a beautiful mouse colored dapple gray. _

_Being at a loss for a coachman, Cinderella said, "I will go and see if there is not a rat in the rat trap that we can turn into a coachman." _

_"You are right," replied her godmother, "Go and look." _

_Cinderella brought the trap to her, and in it there were three huge rats. The fairy chose the one which had the largest beard, touched him with her wand, and turned him into a fat, jolly coachman, who had the smartest whiskers that eyes ever beheld. _

_After that, she said to her, "Go again into the garden, and you will find six lizards behind the watering pot. Bring them to me." _

_She had no sooner done so but her godmother turned them into six footmen, who skipped up immediately behind the coach, with their liveries all bedaubed with gold and silver, and clung as close behind each other as if they had done nothing else their whole lives. The fairy then said to Cinderella, "Well, you see here an equipage fit to go to the ball with; are you not pleased with it?" _

_"Oh, yes," she cried; "but must I go in these nasty rags?" _

_Her godmother then touched her with her wand, and, at the same instant, her clothes turned into cloth of gold and silver, all beset with jewels. This done, she gave her a pair of glass slippers, the prettiest in the whole world. Being thus decked out, she got up into her coach; but her godmother, above all things, commanded her not to stay past midnight, telling her, at the same time, that if she stayed one moment longer, the coach would be a pumpkin again, her horses mice, her coachman a rat, her footmen lizards, and that her clothes would become just as they were before. _

_She promised her godmother to leave the ball before midnight; and then drove away, scarcely able to contain herself for joy. The king's son, who was told that a great princess, whom nobody knew, had arrived, ran out to receive her. He gave her his hand as she alighted from the coach, and led her into the hall, among all the company. There was immediately a profound silence. Everyone stopped dancing, and the violins ceased to play, so entranced was everyone with the singular beauties of the unknown newcomer. _

_Nothing was then heard but a confused noise of, "How beautiful she is! How beautiful she is!" _

_The king himself, old as he was, could not help watching her, and telling the queen softly that it was a long time since he had seen so beautiful and lovely a creature. _

_All the ladies were busied in considering her clothes and headdress, hoping to have some made next day after the same pattern, provided they could find such fine materials and as able hands to make them. _

_The king's son led her to the most honorable seat, and afterwards took her out to dance with him. She danced so very gracefully that they all more and more admired her. A fine meal was served up, but the young prince ate not a morsel, so intently was he busied in gazing on her. _

_She went and sat down by her sisters, showing them a thousand civilities, giving them part of the oranges and citrons which the prince had presented her with, which very much surprised them, for they did not know her. While Cinderella was thus amusing her sisters, she heard the clock strike eleven and three-quarters, whereupon she immediately made a courtesy to the company and hurried away as fast as she could. _

_Arriving home, she ran to seek out her godmother, and, after having thanked her, she said she could not but heartily wish she might go to the ball the next day as well, because the king's son had invited her. _

_As she was eagerly telling her godmother everything that had happened at the ball, her two sisters knocked at the door, which Cinderella ran and opened. _

_"You stayed such a long time!" she cried, gaping, rubbing her eyes and stretching herself as if she had been sleeping; she had not, however, had any manner of inclination to sleep while they were away from home. _

_"If you had been at the ball," said one of her sisters, "you would not have been tired with it. The finest princess was there, the most beautiful that mortal eyes have ever seen. She showed us a thousand civilities, and gave us oranges and citrons." _

_Cinderella seemed very indifferent in the matter. Indeed, she asked them the name of that princess; but they told her they did not know it, and that the king's son was very uneasy on her account and would give all the world to know who she was. At this Cinderella, smiling, replied, "She must, then, be very beautiful indeed; how happy you have been! Could not I see her? Ah, dear Charlotte, do lend me your yellow dress which you wear every day." _

_"Yes, to be sure!" cried Charlotte; "lend my clothes to such a dirty Cinderwench as you are! I should be such a fool." _

_Cinderella, indeed, well expected such an answer, and was very glad of the refusal; for she would have been sadly put to it, if her sister had lent her what she asked for jestingly. _

_The next day the two sisters were at the ball, and so was Cinderella, but dressed even more magnificently than before. The king's son was always by her, and never ceased his compliments and kind speeches to her. All this was so far from being tiresome to her, and, indeed, she quite forgot what her godmother had told her. She thought that it was no later than eleven when she counted the clock striking twelve. She jumped up and fled, as nimble as a deer. The prince followed, but could not overtake her. She left behind one of her glass slippers, which the prince picked up most carefully. She reached home, but quite out of breath, and in her nasty old clothes, having nothing left of all her finery but one of the little slippers, the mate to the one that she had dropped. _

_The guards at the palace gate were asked if they had not seen a princess go out. They replied that they had seen nobody leave but a young girl, very shabbily dressed, and who had more the air of a poor country wench than a gentlewoman. _

_When the two sisters returned from the ball Cinderella asked them if they had been well entertained, and if the fine lady had been there. _

_They told her, yes, but that she hurried away immediately when it struck twelve, and with so much haste that she dropped one of her little glass slippers, the prettiest in the world, which the king's son had picked up; that he had done nothing but look at her all the time at the ball, and that most certainly he was very much in love with the beautiful person who owned the glass slipper. _

_What they said was very true; for a few days later, the king's son had it proclaimed, by sound of trumpet, that he would marry her whose foot this slipper would just fit. They began to try it on the princesses, then the duchesses and all the court, but in vain; it was brought to the two sisters, who did all they possibly could to force their foot into the slipper, but they did not succeed. _

_Cinderella, who saw all this, and knew that it was her slipper, said to them, laughing, "Let me see if it will not fit me." _

_Her sisters burst out laughing, and began to banter with her. The gentleman who was sent to try the slipper looked earnestly at Cinderella, and, finding her very handsome, said that it was only just that she should try as well, and that he had orders to let everyone try. _

_He had Cinderella sit down, and, putting the slipper to her foot, he found that it went on very easily, fitting her as if it had been made of wax. Her two sisters were greatly astonished, but then even more so, when Cinderella pulled out of her pocket the other slipper, and put it on her other foot. Then in came her godmother and touched her wand to Cinderella's clothes, making them richer and more magnificent than any of those she had worn before. _

_And now her two sisters found her to be that fine, beautiful lady whom they had seen at the ball. They threw themselves at her feet to beg pardon for all the ill treatment they had made her undergo. Cinderella took them up, and, as she embraced them, said that she forgave them with all her heart, and wanted them always to love her. _

_She was taken to the young prince, dressed as she was. He thought she was more charming than before, and, a few days after, married her. Cinderella, who was no less good than beautiful, gave her two sisters lodgings in the palace, and that very same day matched them with two great lords of the court. _

-Charles Perrault (France)

Source: Andrew Lang, _The Blue Fairy Book _(London: Longmans, Green, and Co., ca. 1889), pp. 64-71.

Lang's source: Charles Perrault, _Histoires ou contes du temps passé, avec des moralités: Contes de ma mère l'Oye_ (Paris, 1697).

-Well, if you're interested in knowing the casting of characters Cagalli is Cinderella, and Athrun is Prince Charming. It's set in the stage of college, and named Heliopolis Academy in honor of Gundam Seed


	2. Heliopolis Academy

Here's Chapter One/ Chapitre Une (That is in French, there's a reason why I spelt it that way. It's because the version of Cinderella I posted is French. The Preface had an accent over the 'e' because it is also meant to be read in French).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Chapitre Une- Heliopolis Academy**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there existed a castle… except it isn't many stories high, nor is it very medieval-like.

In fact, this castle is called College, Heliopolis Academy to be exact. Here the Prince and Princesses are the most popular people in school, and they had a reputation to protect. Their servants were the people who weren't as rich or popular as they. Heliopolis College, an acclaimed college, where seventy percent of the school consisted of rich students.

While the other thirty percent were there on scholarship alone; and per say… were at the 'bottom of the barrel.' One such student was Cagalli Yula Athha. An audacious blonde, with brown eyes, and a fairly large brain to match. Not only that, but she also had a sharp tongue.

The few students in high school who decided to pick on her because of her brains, found themselves painfully regretting it. Cagalli aside from those characteristics, didn't really have a reputation.

She lived with a normal family, not rich, but not poor either. Cagalli earned her scholarship, and also worked at a coffee shop, attempting to pay off some of her tuition costs. The blonde girl was in the dangerous environment of high school, walking down the hallways while carrying her textbooks.

Accompanying her down the halls was her best friend, Lacus Clyne, and her boyfriend, Kira Yamato.

As Cagalli expected every morning at precisely nine forty Athrun Zala made his appearance. He walked down the halls, as if he owned it, with his girlfriend Keyline. His beautiful looks were not deceiving, Athrun Zala was rich, intelligent, polite _and _kind.

Cagalli had been crushed on him ever since she could remember, even in high school. She gazed at his dark blue hair, and emerald colored eyes.

"Cagalli, look out!" Her pink-haired friend cried her name. Cagalli was brought into reality with a large crash. She ran into another student, Shinn Asuka, one of Athrun's friends.

"Watch it, Athha!" The black-haired, red-eyed boy sneered. He had something against Cagalli, ever since she had entered college.

He found her inferior to him, "Sorry." Cagalli mumbled, and she gathered up her books.

Shinn moved back into the crowd, and when Cagalli glanced up, she saw Athrun was gone.

Lacus and Kira helped her out, and Kira offered his hand, but out of pride she refused his hand. "Cagalli, you really should be more careful." Lacus said softly, as the three continued down the hallway.

"You're right. I just spaced out for a while there." Cagalli offered an excuse.

"Did you hear about the dance this year?" Lacus began.

"Yes… Only, 'rich kids' are allowed." Cagalli mumbled. Lacus felt terrible and once, and apologized profusely.

"Lacus… come on. We're going to be late to class." Kira gently took her hand, and offered Cagalli a smile.

"Alright... I'll see you later." Lacus hugged Cagalli, and followed Kira, holding hands. Cagalli watched the blissful couple, and wished she could be part of that… paradise.

After they disappeared around the corner she headed to her first period class; unaware of what was to come.

-Short Chapter, sorry for that!! There's more to come…


	3. Fairytales, do exist?

So here is Chapter Two, after a _long_ Preface, and a short Chapter Two… I plan on making this fiction rather short. Maybe Eight Chapters at most? R&R is really appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny!!!

**Chapitre Deux- Fairytales…._do_ exist?**

As the day gradually passed by, Cagalli sat in her last period class, gazing out the window. She could clearly make out the figure of the object of her affections, Athrun. He had last period Physical Education, while she had study hall with her friend Lacus.

The unit was soccer, and he ran across the field, with his lithe body kicking the ball along. "Cagalli, what on earth are you staring at?" Lacus leaned across Cagalli's desk and peered out the window.

"N-nothing." She stammered and faced forward.

"Are you staring at one of the guys?" Lacus asked, carefully investigating the males on the field. Lacus' mouth broke into a smile when Kira spotted her, and waved. Lacus repeated the gesture, and just then Kira stole the soccer ball from Athrun's grasp.

"Hm… don't tell me Cagalli…" She looked away from the window, and stared austerely at her best friend. "You actually _like_ someone? High and mighty, Cagalli Yula Athha?" Lacus placed her hands on her hips and had a difficult time trying to look at her unsympathetically.

Cagalli couldn't help it as she yelped, "Please! Tone it down a notch!" She waved her hands.

"Oh, you do!" Lacus giggled and sat next to her. "So who is it?" Lacus asked, in a hushed tone.

"No one." Cagalli lied.

"Hm… Is it, _Athrun Zala_?" Her guess hit right on the mark, and Cagalli's cheeks reddened like a beet.

"Oh my god… Cagalli!" Lacus almost yelled. "K-Kira's… best friend, the _most_ popular guy in school, and wi-with a girlfriend!" Lacus covered her mouth. "Aw… Cagalli…" Lacus touched her friend's shoulder.

Lacus looked at her with a compassionate gaze. Cagalli released a soft sigh, and she plopped her chin onto her elbow. "Wait…" Lacus began, "I have an idea… A brilliant idea!" Her pink-haired friend perked up immediately, and her light blue eyes twinkled.

The bell rang and the two best friends gathered their books together. "Come on Cagalli! Come on!!" Lacus said with a thrilled voice, she grabbed Cagalli's arm and hauled her down the corridors.

The two waited outside of the gym and Cagalli couldn't help but question, "What are you doing Lacus?"

"Shh, just wait a second." Her friend smiled. At that moment Kira came out of the gym and Lacus tugged on his arm.

"Lacus?" He replied. His pink-haired girlfriend went on the tips of her toes and whispered a hasty conversation in his ear.

"Really?" Kira replied, she whispered some more. Cagalli was brooding against the wall, wondering what her friend was doing.

"I suppose, if that's what you really want." Kira said, running his fingers through his brown hair.

"It is. Please Kira?" Lacus begged.

"Alright." He smiled. "I'll do it." He walked away.

"Lacus I demand to know-" Cagalli started up, fuming.

"Come on, it's for you Cagalli. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." And with that, Lacus ran off.

The next day Cagalli was waiting for Lacus in front of the building, and she tapped her fingers against her arm. Lacus climbed out of the car with Kira; she grabbed something from him, and ran up to Cagalli, eagerly.

"Here." Lacus presented to Cagalli a ticket.

"What is this…?" Cagalli examined, and she stopped short when she read, _The Dance._

"What?" She yelped.

"Well, I kind of thought of an idea." Lacus started. "That you could pretend to be a rich student… I'm sure no one would recognize you. And Kira would introduce you to Athrun, since they're best friends and all. So you and Kira would go, and I'd stay home…" Lacus explained.

"But Lacus- he's your _boyfriend_." Cagalli said, dumbfounded.

"I know, but it's just, you've never had a crush before and we _are_ best friends." She smiled.

"Oh… Lacus…" Cagalli dropped her hand to her side. "But I'm _not_ rich. And most of all… I don't have a dress to wear." Cagalli said.

"Yes you do. I have plenty at my house…" Lacus began.

And with some help from her best friend, Lacus (The Fairy Godmother), Cagalli (Cinderella) was officially going to the dance (The Ball). And was going to meet the man of her dreams, Athrun (Prince Charming).

-So what do you think? R&R PLEASE!!!


	4. The Entrance

Okay, Now I present to you Chapter Three!!! R&R pretty please :)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own copyrights to Gundam Seed/Destiny!

**Chapitre Trois-** **The Entrance**

After class that day Cagalli and her best friend, Lacus, went to her estate. The two spent the afternoon looking through her closet and picking out the nicest dresses.

Though not used to it, Lacus had her try on multiple dresses and Cagalli settled on a blue gown. Lacus lent her heels to match, "Don't you think this is too fancy?" Cagalli asked while twirling around, examining her reflection in the mirror.

"No, it's perfect Cagalli. The dance is this Friday, so stop by beforehand and let me do your hair. I'll take care of the transportation, okay?" Lacus spoke.

"Oh Lacus… thank-you so much! You're the best friend a girl could have." Cagalli hugged her.

The days slugged by and Cagalli grew nervous, excited, and happy all at once. Anxiety tugged at her as she headed down her stairs, heading for the door.

"Cagalli, where are you going? It's already eight o'clock in the evening." Her father spoke.

"I'm going to a dance." She said, her father Uzumi Yula Athha looked rather surprised.

"Alright, but you better be back by midnight." He said sternly.

Cagalli's face broke into a smile, and she walked out the door. Even though she was officially an adult, as long as she lived with her father it was his rules. She stopped at Lacus' house and Lacus did an amazing job.

Her friend styled her hair as promised, and fixed her make-up.

"Perfect, now go get dressed." Cagalli obeyed and as soon as she entered the room Lacus gasped, "Oh my god Cagalli! You look beautiful!" It almost brought tears to her eyes.

A limousine came to pick Cagalli up. She climbed into the black vehicle and waved goodbye to her best friend. As they drove down the streets Cagalli gazed out the window, this had to be a dream.

The car stopped in front of a fancy building; where the dance was being held. It was a fancy place held up by columns. In the front there were large gates, fountains and roses.

"Thank-you." Cagalli spoke as Lacus' chauffeur helped her out of the car. Cagalli checked the time and noticed she was tardy. She timed herself, and knew she only had an hour.

With a deep breath and a burst of confidence she approached the big black gates and walked past them. She went up to the building and handed the doorman her ticket.

"Welcome, have a good time." The man escorted her inside, and led her to the ballroom.

French double doors were opened, and she was met with a beautiful sight. Below her were many dancing figures on the floor and classical music serenaded the room.

Dashing men in tuxedos wiped the women off their feet… into a different world entirely. She finally took a step into the room and made her descent down the carpeted stairway.

Heads turned and some people whispered, "Who is she?" "I've never seen her before." And one set of emerald eyes met hers. Eyes that she wanted to catch most, Athrun Zala's.

-R&R please:) (If you are confused or have any questions don't be afraid to ask… I suppose it was rather confusing…)


	5. Once Upon a Dream

Chapter Four, as promised! Here's the second part of the dance :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

**Chapitre Quatre- Once Upon a Dream…**

Cagalli made her descent to the bottom of the steps, her heels hitting granite flooring. "Cagalli, you're late." Kira said with a small smile. He took her arm and escorted her across the room. People continued to stare, but a few people went back to what they had been doing.

"You look really different. Lacus told me you'd be all dressed up, and you'd be unrecognizable but I didn't think she actually meant it." Kira spoke.

"You think so?" Cagalli questioned, hating herself for getting self-conscious about herself, especially in front of Athrun.

"Yes. No one here can recognize you." Kira smiled. Cagalli downed a fruit punch, and ate a few quiches before Kira spoke up, "Let's go talk to Athrun." She gulped and started to object, but he dragged her along.

"Athrun." The two stopped in front of him, he turned to look at them, but he was mostly staring at Cagalli. His girlfriend Keyline had went off with her friends and she was dancing with them, sidetracked.

"Hello Kira." Athrun smiled. He looked absolutely handsome in his black tuxedo, and Cagalli practically melted here and now. Kira held onto her arm firmly, probably supporting her weight.

Cagalli stood upright and tried to avoid Athrun's penetrating gaze, afraid he'd recognize her and see through her charade.

"Who is this?" He asked; Cagalli let out a relieved breath; he hadn't recognized her after all.

"Hello, my name is Athrun Zala." He smiled, his heart-melting smile, it made her stomach flutter every time.

'_I know!'_ She felt like saying, "It's nice to meet you." Cagalli went to shake his hand, but instead he took her hand and pressed his lips to it.

She flushed immediately, Kira stealthily went off and Cagalli shot him looks, _'No! Don't leave me here alone. I'll make a fool of myself…'_ Kira disappeared into the crowd.

A new song started up, "Shall I have the honor of getting this dance?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli smiled and spoke, "Of course. I'd love to." He slipped his arms around her waist, and they began a waltz. She avoided stepping on his feet, and since he appeared to be looking at her face the entire time, he didn't notice she had no clue how to do a waltz. She simply avoided stepping on his toes, and he simply didn't look down.

After halfway through the dance she got the hang of it; "Do you go to this school?" Athrun eventually asked. "Yes." Cagalli smiled.

"You look vaguely familiar…" Athrun said, leaning closer to see her face better. Cagalli looked down, trying to hide her face. "I'm just speaking nonsense. I've never since such beautiful eyes…" He lifted her chin with his fingers.

'_Yes you have! It's me, Cagalli Yula Athha! The girl in your high school graduating class!'_ She wanted to shout all too badly. "Would you like to take a breather?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Cagalli spoke, and he escorted her outside. The garden was beautiful, rose bushes were scattered about along with little lights that were lit at this evening. There was a fountain in the center, and a white gazebo.

The only noises were their footsteps, and the water. "Tell me, have I seen you before?" He asked.

"Yes." Cagalli spoke. He continued to hammer her with questions and then they eventually stood in the gazebo.

Cagalli leaned against its paneling, "I can't believe I've met you before…" Athrun spoke softly. He leaned closer, and he lifted her chin again, staring into her eyes. She stared into the depths of his green ones, getting lost as she slowly lost her sanity.

He leaned in, his lips coming closer… her eyes fell shut. Then she realized, it was late; Cagalli pulled away, "What time is it?" She asked.

"Eleven fifty-five…" Athrun spoke, he was clearly puzzled.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Cagalli lifted up her skirts, and began running away.

"Wait!" He hadn't even gotten her name. He chased after her, but all he could hear were her footsteps hitting the gravel. He jogged further up, than all he found was a piece of evidence of her existence, a necklace. It had an unfamiliar insignia on it, and it was made of pure diamond.

-That's all for now. I apologize, I didn't check for typos! R&R please, appreciated as always. :)


	6. Cinderella: Identity Crisis?

I haven't updated in forever! I am so sorry! I didn't check for typos by the way, feel free to inform me if you catch any. But without further ado, I present to you Chapter Five :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny!

**Chapitre Cinq- Cinderella: Identity Crisis ?**

After rushing down the streets and sidewalks, and calling for a taxi Cagalli arrived in the comforts of her home. Not a minute too late, or too early, she bounded up the stairs.

Uzumi Athha's face had been glued to the door, and he tapped his watch as Cagalli cried, "I'm home!" She went into her bedroom and slammed the door shut, taking a big gulp of air.

Cagalli caught a glimpse of her reflection and spotted a big mess. Her hair was in disarray, her dress rumpled, her feet hurt from the four- inch heels… but most of all… "My necklace." She gasped, grasping at her throat where it was no longer nestled in its rightful place.

It had been a gift from her grandfather when she was a young girl. It was crafted of diamond and gold, with the Athha family insignia etched into it. Ever since she could remember her family had passed it down for generations.

And no matter what situation they were in, no one would ever sell it, nor lose it. Cagalli didn't want to break this tradition. She sat on her bed, her cheeks flushed from running. She yanked off the heels, and rubbed her red feet. There was a knocked on the door.

"Cagalli," The deep voice of her father's rang. "Come in." She called. Her father entered her room. "How was your dance?"

"Um… alright." She smiled. Her father couldn't find any more words to say, he caught her gaze but finally, his eyes fell to her bare neck. A lump formed in her throat.

"Cagalli where is your necklace?" He asked.

"I put it in my jewelry box for safe-keeping." Cagalli managed to tell a 'little' white lie.

"Oh, I see. Well, goodnight." Uzumi Nara Athha gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and left the room, closing it behind him.

Cagalli took a deep gulp of air, and finally started to change into her pajamas. She crammed in some last minute studying before bed, and then got under the blankets. The next day Cagalli went to school, exhausted, with her feet hurting terribly.

"Cagalli!!" Her best friend immediately rushed over with a big smile pasted on her face. "How was the dance?" Lacus asked.

"Great." Cagalli mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well… did you meet him? Did you dance with him?" Lacus urged with a smile.

"Mrm… who?" Cagalli asked tiredly.

"Athrun of course, silly!" Lacus poked her friend playfully and Kira came over.

"Yes, she did. Athrun could barely take his eyes off of her." Lacus' brunette boyfriend approached the two best friends.

"Oh Cagalli! That's wonderful… hey, what's the matter?" Lacus noticed Cagalli's sleep deprivation. "Oh yes… you must be exhausted…" Lacus smiled.

"I'll return your dress to you, I'll bring it over okay?" Cagalli said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll have my chauffeur pick it up Cagalli. Don't worry." Lacus said good-naturedly.

School went by as usual, until lunch break. In the cafeteria Cagalli was surprised to find many girls gathering together around Athrun Zala's lunch table. He currently wasn't present but the girls were arguing.

"I'm Cinderella!" A girl cried when Athrun walked in. "Athrun Zala!!! Ohh Athrun!" Another girl said. "Move it!!!" Athrun's girlfriend Keyline made her way over to Athrun. "I'm his Cinderella, obviously!!" She said.

Lacus giggled, "I think she's jealous." Cagalli took a seat with Lacus and Kira picked at her sandwich, glancing at the girls occasionally, interested in the commotion.

"It's because everyone knows they're over." Miriallia, a redhead said, taking a seat with them. She was the photographer of the school newspaper, and friends with Lacus.

"What?" Cagalli asked curiously, turning her attention towards Miriallia, clearly intrigued.

"Yeah," Miriallia popped a potato chip into her mouth. "Ever since Athrun met Miss. _Cinderella_, he broke things up with Keyline. Something alone the lines of… It isn't right to cheat on his girlfriend, when clearly he's in love with this Princess." She finished.

Cagalli looked surprised, and Lacus thought this was wonderful. "Wow. Really?" Lacus said, softly.

"Yeah, now all those girls over there…" Miriallia waved her hand in emphasis, "Are saying their Cinderella." She said.

Lacus' face lit up, Kira remained silent, and Cagalli was speechless.

"Oh, and by the way, Athrun Zala says this Princess is missing a certain object, she dropped it at the dance while 'fleeing' the scene for curfew, I guess." Miriallia said.

Cagalli's eyes lit up, with glee, yet with pure horror. She thought she'd be content with being with him for one night, and watching him from afar… and she was, completely. But if he had what she thought he had… her family's precious necklace… she'd _have_ to confront him, in her _real _identity.

Cagalli coughed and Kira pat her on the back, "Are you okay Cagalli?" Lacus asked, concernedly.

"I mean who is this Cinderella? Does she even exist? And if she does… how come none of us know who she is?"

Miriallia stated her last thoughts aloud, and Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus only shot each other glances, as the true horror of the situation sunk into the bottom of Cagalli's mind.

-Well, that was Chapter Five! I hope you enjoy!!! Please R&R!


	7. Deja Vu

Chapter Six! (Once again I didn't check for typos) Please, R&R and most of all… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any part of Gundam Seed/Destiny!! Copyrights go to Sunrise ****

**Chapitre Six- Déjà vu **

Cagalli thought things would eventually smooth over, and Cinderella would be forgotten. This 'mystery' girl was bound to disappear from the spotlight _eventually_, right? The necklace… Cagalli released a frustrated sigh and rubbed her temples, deep in thought.

"Hey, Cagalli," A female voice called for the blonde's attention. Cagalli turned around in her seat, behind her sat a longhaired brunette with bright amethyst eyes, Shiho Hahnenfuss.

Cagalli and her were on friendly terms, initiating friendly conversations on and off, and occasionally comparing answers to their math homework. Everyone knew her as Yzak Joule's girlfriend, which was an oddity.

Yzak had always been infamous for being Athrun Zala's archenemy, and the closest friend of Dearka Elsman. Yzak and Athrun were both popular with the girls. While Athrun chose to be polite, Yzak was more of a cold-hearted hot head.

The fact that Shiho and Yzak were so undeniably in love made it all the more sweeter and sentimental for people to see. "Did you read the school newspaper today?" Shiho asked with a good-natured smile.

"Mrm… actually, no." Cagalli replied. "Shiho." Shiho turned to her boyfriend Yzak, and they started to talk as Cagalli turned back to the front of the room. After class she headed down the hall, and was stopped by Miriallia. Her friend clutched a stack of papers and waved it about as she approached.

"Here," Miriallia held out the papers to Cagalli, breathless. She swept her red hair behind her ear and smiled.

"What's this…?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"Take it." Miriallia urged.

She took the papers and skimmed it; it was the school newspaper. "It's free, since I'm the photographer my friends get free issues." Miriallia said. Cagalli flipped through it and was shocked when she saw the headline.

It read, _Cinderella, Where are you? Reward: A date with Athrun Zala!! Right?_

"Oh, I wrote that one. Don't you love it?" The redhead asked with a large smile.

"Yeah…" Cagalli read through it. There was a quote from Athrun, 'I remember she was blonde… And that whoever claims to be Cinderella, can prove it to me by asking for her missing item.'

Cagalli shoved the paper into her knapsack, and said her thanks to Miriallia, and went to her Physical Education class.

The unit was volleyball, and during which Cagalli was fazed out, and was shocked when she heard a loud yell, "Heads up!"

She was hit in the head, and her teammates asked if she was okay. Cagalli was permitted to visit the infirmary, and she walked down the hallway, rubbing her head.

When she was arrived it was empty, and she looked around for the nurse for a moment, than sat on a chair. Cagalli was surprised when Athrun Zala came into the health office, and his eyes settled on her.

Cagalli squirmed under his gaze as curiosity filled his face. "Do I-" He began.

"No." She cut him off quickly.

"But I could've-" Athrun started again.

"Mm-mm." Cagalli replied, shaking her head.

He looked at for a few minutes, than the curiosity left him face. "I'm Athrun." He introduced himself.

"Cagalli." And she attempted to cover her face; there was an awkward silence as Cagalli attempted to devise a way to get her necklace from him.

"The nurse isn't here?" He asked.

"No, I looked for her, but I suppose she's on lunch break and forgot to lock the door." Cagalli replied.

"Well I better be going…" Athrun started to leave. "Are you sure I've never met you before?" He asked.

"Pretty sure." She shot him a smile. Athrun shrugged and left the nurses office, closing the door behind him, and Cagalli was left with an empty feeling.

Her stomach churned as butterflies filled her it, and she felt as if it were true agony, lying to him like that, and most of all… perhaps, not admitting the truth to _herself_.

-R&R please!!!!


	8. Love Advice?

Here is Chapter Seven! Please R&R and I apologize for not updating in forever!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny!!!

**Chapitre Sept- Love Advice? **

"You're going to the end of the year ball with Kira right?" Cagalli sat on her bed, tapping her fingers on her desk. She spoke through an intercom; the receiver on the other end was her best friend Lacus.

"I was thinking about it…" She began.

"Come on Lacus, you have to go. It'll be fun." Cagalli began.

"Really? But I mean… what about you?" Her best friend asked, concern sounding in her voice.

"Don't worry about me-" The blonde was cut off by her father's sharp voice, "Cagalli! Dinner's ready!" "One minute!" Cagalli replied. "Go, it's in a few weeks and that's final." Cagalli pressed the power off button and the call ended.

She stood and hurried downstairs to find her father setting the table. It was one of those TV dinner nights Cagalli and Uzumi shared every once and a while.

They sat at the table, and Cagalli picked at her food, her mind traveling everywhere but here. "So, Cagalli… How was your day?" He asked, chewing on some carrots.

"It was fine. And yours?" She asked, placing down her fork.

"Well, work was rather busy today." He said. There were a few moments of silence and Cagalli got up. "Where are you going?" Uzumi questioned.

"I'm finished." She responded.

"You barely touched your dinner at all." Her father said, then he simply pushed his plate towards Cagalli for her to take. He switched the channel on the television and fell silent.

She took both plates and put the plates in the dishwasher along with their cups and silverware. Then she retreated to her room upstairs and logged onto the Internet.

The next morning the alarm clock pierced the air, and Cagalli rose while rubbing sleep from her eyes. A talk show host spoke on the alarm's radio as she got dressed, and she slipped on her clothes for the school day.

She went into her first period class, still half asleep and not entirely aware of her surroundings. "Hey Cagalli. How was your weekend?" Miriallia took a seat next to her. The redhead was cheery as usual and a big smile for everybody.

"It was alright. I just overslept and tried to get in some time for my homework." Cagalli replied, tiredly.

"There's a newspaper club meeting after school. We're looking to recruit new members. Do you want to join?" Miriallia asked.

Miriallia stared at her, and Cagalli was barely listening.

"Cagalli?" Miriallia repeated her name.

"Mm? Oh-yeah, sure." She said, even though she had no clue what Miriallia had just asked her.

"Great! You're the best!" Miriallia hugged her and went to sit down in her rightful seat, in the opposite corner of the classroom.

"What is she so happy about this morning?" Lacus asked, greeting Cagalli.

"Hmm? I don't know." She murmured, resting her head in her arms and taking a short snooze.

After school Cagalli was wide- awake and started to walk to through the main lobby when a head grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"It's this way silly. Come on." She recognized Miriallia's voice.

"What? Where-" Cagalli began.

"Don't tell me you forgot. The newspaper club, remember?" Miriallia turned about and Cagalli shouted, "Look out!"

"Ah!!" Her friend lost her balance, and was about to trip down the stairs until a familiar tall blonde balanced her with his arms. "Wow, thank-you." Miriallia said, relief flooding her features.

The redhead slowly looked up, her blue orbs meeting his brown ones. "You should be more careful next time." He smiled slowly.

"Dearka Elsman? The nerve!" She shoved him and walked by with a huff.

He frowned, "Why does she dislike me so much? Every time…" He sighed with another groan. "Oh- Hi Cagalli. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just… joining the newspaper club." She replied.

"Me too. It's this way." Dearka led the way to the computer lab.

Cagalli took a seat at a computer next to Miriallia. Mir explained the rules, and what Cagalli's job was to be. She was given Mir's old job as a photographer and Miriallia took on the job of captioning the photos, writing the article, and laying out the pages that were to be printed.

Later that afternoon Cagalli brought up Dearka. Miriallia's eyes narrowed, and she irately clicked away at the computer.

"Mir?" Cagalli pressed her friend to answer.

"That jerk…" Mir mumbled under her breath. "Look, I used to have a crush on him in high school, right?" She began.

"I follow." Cagalli nodded.

"Well," She cleared her throat, shooting daggers at Dearka who simply looked away. "I wrote him a love note and he told only the entire high school about it. He acted so high and mighty about it, and I never talked to him ever since."

"So… you never found out if he liked you back?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't give a damn. That jerk." Miriallia huffed. The club drew to a close and Miriallia logged off the computer. "Thanks for coming Cagalli-" Mir started.

"Hey, Mir!" Dearka called, making his way over.

"What does that good for nothing jerk want now?" She hissed. "I'll see you later. Bye Cagalli!" Miriallia ran off.

"Mir, wait!" Dearka jogged over to where Cagalli had once stood with Mir. But Mir was gone and out the door in a few seconds.

"I'll talk to her if you want." Cagalli offered.

"That's alright… it's…" Dearka murmured.

"Do you like her?" She guessed. A bright flush came across his skin as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I was going to ask her to the dance. But now I'm starting to wonder if she'll ever forgive me." Dearka exhaled slowly, "It's just I was so happy. I guess she took it the wrong way."

"Don't worry Dearka, I'm sure she'll come around soon." Cagalli smiled.

"You really think so?" He asked, a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, I really do."

-Please R&R, pretty please??? I'm thinking Shinn needs a date to the end of the year dance. So who should it be? Luna or Stellar? I'm sorry for asking, but if you care please, please include who you think (Luna/Stellar) in your review.


	9. Identity Theft!

Here's Chapter Eight. Please R&R, which I really do appreciate. I take it to heart.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Gundam Seed/Destiny :(

**Chapter Huit- ****Identity Theft?!**

The days progressively passed by, day by day and Cagalli's father continued to badger her about the missing necklace. As routine called for, she woke to attend Heliopolis Academy. But, today was quite different from the other days, and Cagalli never would have expected this.

As every morning started she brewed a warm coffee in the kitchen, then toasted and buttered a piece of seedless rye bread. Her father had already left for work, and Cagalli poured the warm liquid into a paper cup and covered it.

She gathered together her books for school, and drove to the academy while nibbling on her toast and sipping her coffee. The silence got to her, and Cagalli turned on the radio.

Once arriving at school she met up with Lacus and Kira. But now occurred the most peculiar thing. A girl with short golden hair, and brown colored eyes was accompanying Athrun, gripping his arm possessively.

Cagalli couldn't help but try and figure out the situation. "Cagalli, what are you-" Lacus paused and glanced to see the mysterious girl.

"Oh my god…" Lacus clamped her mouth shut with her hand, and Kira was as puzzled as Cagalli was.

"What is it Lacus?" Kira attempted to console her. Even though it was evident that it was shocking to see Athrun with another woman, Lacus was shocked about something else.

"Kira. Don't you recognize her?" Lacus hissed, pointing at the girl with horror. Kira frowned and slowly turned his gaze back on the female.

He stared for a long moment, "I don't think so- wait… is that?" He froze.

"Mia." The two said at once. Mia, was a nonexistent person to Cagalli, for the exception that this girl had 'stolen' her crush.

"What did she do to her hair? And are those contacts?" Lacus said hastily, Kira looked shocked and he was struck speechless.

"Mia?" Cagalli asked.

"Mia Campbell. She's my cousin Cagalli." Lacus said.

During homeroom Cagalli received a school newspaper, the headlines were different than the club had planned. It read: _Cinderella Found? _On the cover of the paper was a photograph of Athrun and Mia holding hands.

The girl was wearing Cagalli's prized possession, her necklace. After class Cagalli went to lunch and met up with Lacus.

"Look Cagalli, I'm going to talk to her okay?" Lacus spoke, worriedly patting her friend's shoulder.

Cagalli was more horrified than anything, not registering anything at first. Kira looked concerned as well.

Later that day, during the evening Lacus called, "Cagalli its me. I need you to come over right away."

The blonde dressed quickly, changing out of her pajamas and pulling on a jacket and sneakers. She retrieved her car keys and headed out the door, managing to sneak past her father's watchful eyes.

Cagalli drove over to Lacus' house, and paused in front of the mansion, ringing the doorbell. Lacus pulled the door open, grabbed Cagalli's arm, and dragged her inside.

"Lacus what-" Cagalli began.

"Shh!" Lacus hushed, closed the door behind her best friend and urged Cagalli up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I spoke to Mia." Lacus started.

"And?" Cagalli questioned.

"Well, here. She gave me this." Lacus dropped the Athha emblem into her friend's outstretched hands.

"Thank god." Cagalli said, exhaling and smiling.

"Cagalli, you know that she's pretending to be _you_? Athrun gave her the necklace. He thinks she's his dream girl." The pink-haired girl said.

Cagalli took a deep breath and released it. "Look Lacus, I had my one night. I'm not rich… and I don't have the kind of money that Mia has. I had my fun, and now its time to come back to reality."

"Cagalli! What are you saying?!" Lacus grabbed Cagalli's shoulders and shook her.

"This isn't some minor crush that you'll get over Cagalli. I _know_ it. You _love_ him don't you?! And if you're going to let him go, well, that's your decision. But it's mine too. I care about you Cagalli, and I'm not about to let this opportunity of true love slip right through your fingers. Not right in front of my eyes. This is a once in a lifetime chance, I found mine, and now it's your turn."

Cagalli fell silent, as the words sank in and pretty soon her mind was reeling in a state of confusion.

"Cagalli, we're best friends. I'm not going to let you make a mistake you'll regret for the rest of your life. So please… if you won't do it for you, do if for me, and Athrun." Lacus said.

"I just… I don't know…" Cagalli murmured. Tears bubbled up in her eyes, then started to drip down her cheeks.

"Oh, Cagalli…" Lacus embraced her friend and comforted her. "Please. Don't give him up. Just don't."

Cagalli went home that night, and removed her jacket and shoes. She slumped onto her bed and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Do I really love him? Or is it a crush? What do I do…?" Cagalli rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply.

She rubbed her temples attempting to push back these thoughts for the moment and get some sleep.

"Cagalli!" There was a knock on her door. "Where were you?" Her father yelled.

"Please… I don't need this right now…" Cagalli murmured under her breath.

Uzumi Nara Athha opened the door, and came inside. "Your room is a mess Cagalli. You better clean this up. As long as you live in my house you live by my-" He paused in his lecture when he saw his daughter was in a miserable state.

Her father took a short breath, and sat. "Cagalli, tell me… is something wrong? You've been acting really out of character lately." He took her hand and looked at his daughter with sympathy, like a true father would.

"I think I'll be okay." Cagalli said, softly.

"Sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to Cagalli. But all we can do is make a decision and move forward, then hope for the best. That's the only way we can find the true answers we're looking for." He said.

"Whatever is getting to you will eventually pass Cagalli. But it will never go away if you don't do something about it. So make the best decision you can, and use what you already have to help you. I've taught you discipline, and I trust you to make the right decision." Uzumi kissed his daughter on the forehead and pat her on the arm.

Then he stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Father?" She called before he left.

"Yes Cagalli?" He paused.

"Thank-you… I love you." Cagalli said, feeling much better, as a resolution filled her mind.

"I love you too."

-R&R please!!! And by the way, I don't have anything against Mia or anything Sorry about that, I just couldn't think of anyone else to use and I didn't want to make up my own character, like Keyline again. Anyway… I'm still looking for more opinions on Shinn's date. By the way, I'd be glad to hear anyone's opinions on other coupling ideas. So long for now :) And have a **HaPpy EaStEr EvErYbOdY!!!!! **


	10. Encounter with the Prince

I am proud to present Chapter Nine of Au Courant Cinderella!! Anyway, thank-you for your reviews and support; this story is coming to a close, but you'll hear more of me in Return to the Battlefield (If you'll be gracious enough to read and review that story also…) Please, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny!!!!

**Chapitre Neuf- Encounter with the Prince**

After a restless night, Cagalli arose with a serious case of sleep deprivation. Lacus and her father's pep talks from yesterday managed to cause her to make a decision. With renewed hope, and newfound confidence Cagalli prepared to confront her long time crush, Athrun Zala.

She wasn't sure if she had enough proof, but all she could do was tell him the truth and hope he'd believe her.

Cagalli arrived at school extra early, and went to her locker. She gathered together her books, than the first bell rang. The hallway slowly but surely filled with her fellow students, bustling to get to class by the second bell.

She finally searched the hall for a familiar figure; she found the dark-haired figure amidst the students. Cagalli gathered together her wits, and nerve, then pushed through the crowd. But she was stopped by a certain female… Mia Campbell.

"Are you Cagalli Yula Athha?" Her voice was awfully similar to Lacus', but it had more of a snobbish tone to it.

"Yes. I'm Cagalli." She said, slowly losing some of her confidence. She attempted to look past the girl, who purposely blocked her vision.

"Look, I just want to speak with Athrun if you don't mind." Cagalli said, politely.

"Well, _excuse_ me. But I do mind, he's my boyfriend after all." Mia smiled, and started to examine her perfectly manicured fingernails.

Cagalli remained glued to the spot, each second she lost more of her confidence and felt like an insignificant person now. Who was she compared to Mia? A poor, lonely, girl…? Compared to a pretty rich girl?

"What are you still doing here? Scram." Mia waved at Cagalli quite rudely. Quite suddenly Cagalli's ego must've inflated several times, because she felt a fiery rage ignite within her.

"No. Why don't _you _move? I'm just going to talk to him. So please get out of the way or I'll have to resort in force." The words flew out of her mouth before she could consider them.

"Why you little bi-" Mia began, raising her hand.

"Leave her alone Mia. You're grudge is with me, not Cagalli." Lacus said. Cagalli was relieved to see her friend.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Perfect?" Mia spat, turning her attention to Lacus now.

"Mia, Cagalli has never done anything to you before. It's me you hate right? So why don't you have a little pride and pick your fight with me." Lacus said, bravely.

Cagalli had never known that Lacus had this kind of attitude in her. She was always such a sweet and kind girl.

"Oh, so what are you going to do about it then Miss. Lacus Clyne?" Mia began; people started to mutter and surround the scene.

"All your life all you've done is hurt people Mia. I don't understand what makes that right, but according to you, you must have no pride because you're a lousy… man stealer!" Lacus stammered at the end, seeming to have a difficult time forming the insult.

"Why you!" Mia lost it, and reached out and slapped Lacus Clyne right across the cheek. A red mark formed and Lacus touched the wound.

Lacus refused to look at her, choosing to look at the ground then she lifted her own hand as if to smack Mia right back.

Mia flinched, closing her eyes, but Lacus never landed any such blow.

"Unlike you, I don't like hurting people. And I won't act any different with you. You may not be a great person on the outside Mia, but I think on the inside you have to have a little good in you." Lacus said.

Mia huffed and stormed away.

"Go Cagalli. I settled a score, and I did what I had to do. Now it's your turn." Lacus smiled, and touched Cagalli on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank-you… you're a great friend Lacus, you really are."

Cagalli walked away, and the crowd slowly dissipated. Students rushed to their classes, and the bell rang. Cagalli saw Athrun up ahead, jogging to get to his class.

Cagalli ran, she attempted to catch up but soon realized that she could not, and she finally called out.

"Athrun! Wait!"

The dark-haired man finally came to a stop, to turn and look for the person who had called his name.

"Wait…" Cagalli stopped, huffing, at a loss of breath.

"I need…t-to…tell, you… s-something…" Cagalli began, breathing slower now.

"We're late for class. Do you think it can wait?" Athrun asked, politely.

"No. I need to say it now. Can we go outside?" She asked.

"Alright." Athrun agreed, and opened the door to the courtyard. Cagalli followed after him and he stopped in the gazebo.

Cagalli's heart was beating faster than it ever had before, threatening to burst out of her chest any second now.

"Okay. What is it?" Athrun had a patient expression; His emerald eyes full of concern, attempting to search Cagalli's amber eyes for the answer to his question.

"I've been lying to you for a while now, and I want to tell you the truth."

-Cliff hangar!! Anyway, please R&R!! This is your last chance to vote for Shinn's date and for any other coupling ideas. Here are the standings as of now…

**Stellar: 6 votes**

**Lunamaria: 0 votes**

-Wow, so as of now it looks like Stellar's winning. If anyone likes Lunamaria X Shinn you better vote and tip the scales in Luna's favor soon!! (She's losing by a lot…)


	11. Le Grand Amour

Okay, Chapter ten is up and Cagalli's about to confess something to Athrun…

**Disclaimer:** I think you get the point by now, but I do NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny!

**Chapitre Dix- Le Grand Amour **

All Cagalli could hear was the sound of her heart pounding, the birds singing and a cool breeze blowing across the grass. She balled her hand into a tight fist, "It was me who met you at the dance." Cagalli said, staring at the ground, her cheeks bright red.

Athrun was silent for a few moments, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"I know."

"What?" She finally looked up, shocked, and wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"I know." Athrun repeated, with a small smile forming across his face.

"But… How?" Cagalli asked.

"Kira told me yesterday. I was going to say something to you, but Kira said I should hear it from you." Athrun said.

Cagalli clasped her hands together, attempting to gather her thoughts together. "Are you mad?" She managed to form the question.

"No." He said.

"Upset?" She asked.

"No." Athrun replied.

"Sad?" Cagalli asked.

"No."

"Are you feeling anything?" She questioned, dropping her hands at her sides, exasperated.

"I'm disappointed Cagalli." Athrun answered, with a gentle expression.

"Disappointed?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me who you were… but most of all, I was disappointed that you pretended to be something you're not." He said.

Cagalli nodded, his words were logical and they made enough sense. Athrun took a breath, and sat on a bench, he motioned for her to join him.

Cagalli sat next to him, and she stared at the ground.

"Cagalli."

"Yes?" The way he said her name caused butterflies to flutter about her stomach.

"Look at me." Athrun caught her face with his fingers, gently tilting her chin up until their eyes met.

Their lips were barely an inch apart and Cagalli couldn't help but notice that Athrun was gradually closing the distance.

Their lips came into contact, it was a gentle and sweet kiss shared by two young adults who were in love.

Hours seemed to pass, but the funny thing was that it only lasted for a moment.

Their lips separated and they both took a breath.

"Promise me something, Cagalli." Athrun said.

Cagalli's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Anything." She said breathlessly.

"Promise me you won't ever pretend to be something you're not. I fell in love with _you_ Cagalli… not your money. No matter how poor you are, I will never love you any less." Athrun said.

She felt a wide smile form across her face. If this was a fairytale… then maybe they really could come true.

"I promise."

Everything was almost too perfect. Cagalli had a date to the end of the year ball, and found her true love all in one day. But not only that, now that this came true, balls were no longer reserved for rich people, the poorer population could attend also.

So sometimes fairytales do come true. No matter how bad things seem, or how impossible things really are, fairytales do exist… no matter what people say.

-The end… well not really, there's actually an epilogue so you'll see some more before this story ends!!! R&R as always. :)


	12. Epilogue

Well here is the final Chapter, if I get enough reviews or come up with more ideas I'll consider a sequel… so please, R&R!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own copyrights to this series!

**Épilogue**

"Cagalli, are you sure you've got everything?"

Cagalli held two cardboard boxes with a big smile pasted in her face.

"Yes Father, I'm sure." She said.

"Make sure you check in with me everyday, alright? And call me if you need anything." Uzumi Nara Athha felt over-protective of his only daughter.

"I love you too." Cagalli said, her father opened the front door for his daughter and waved her off.

Cagalli drove away with her cardboard boxes, and stopped in front of her new apartment. She had finally earned enough money to rent an apartment. She spent the rest of the day unpacking, until her cell phone rang off.

Cagalli checked the caller I.D and was excited to find that it was Athrun calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cagalli. Guess where I am?" Athrun spoke, patiently.

"Um, at your house?" She questioned, puzzled as to where this conversation was going.

"No." She heard him tapping his fingers in the background. "Look outside your window."

She pushed aside the curtains and found Athrun outside her new apartment, sitting in his black Corvette.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a smile coming across her face as she waved to him.

He waved in return, "Waiting for you. Do you know what day it is?"

"Mm… wait… oh my god. Is it?" Cagalli replied, dropping a box on her foot.

"Yes. It is. I've been waiting for," He checked his watch, "Roughly twenty minutes now."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, let me get my dress and-" Cagalli dropped the curtain and went into her closet, retrieving a peach colored dress. A fancy gown that Athrun had bought her for today.

"I totally forgot that today was the end of the year ball… I was unpacking and…" She rushed into the bathroom and quickly changed.

She fixed her hair, applied some make-up and slipped into her dress with matching heels.

"Lacus and Kira are waiting for us. They called a few minutes ago." Athrun continued.

"I'm coming, one sec… oof!" She tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor.

"Cagalli! Are you okay?" She heard his immediate concern.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" Cagalli grabbed her coat and threw open the door, then rushed out after locking the door behind her.

She opened the passenger seat's door, and clambered in.

"You look beautiful." Athrun kissed her cheek, and they drove off to the ball.

"Ah, Athrun, I forgot the tickets!" Cagalli searched through her purse frantically.

Athrun only covered his mouth, and staring at the road, he released a few chuckles.

"What's so funny?" She glared at him, and he laughed some more.

"I have them. Remember?" He brandished the two tickets with a good-natured smile.

"Oh yeah…" She slapped her hand to her forehead.

"You're so forgetful sometimes. Just relax Cagalli. We're going to have a good time... Right?" Athrun glanced at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep your eyes on the road and drive Mister." Cagalli said.

He parked the car in front of the school, and took the keys out of the ignition. Athrun climbed out and made his way around the car to open the door for Cagalli, and offered her his hand. A gentleman as always.

"Thanks." Cagalli took his hand, and they entered the school together. Hand in hand and the most romantic couple anyone could ever dream of.

"Cagalli, Athrun! Over here!!" Lacus waved from the other side of the room with Kira, Miriallia… and Dearka.

"You look beautiful." Lacus commented, embracing her best friend.

Kira and Athrun spoke while Lacus and Cagalli caught up on a few things.

"Doesn't this place just look lovely?" Lacus asked.

Dearka and Miriallia were arguing quite frequently, but somehow it had toned down a bit, into a more friendly way. They two weren't romantic couple, but they definitely weren't enemies anymore. Cagalli and Lacus could both see a bright future for them.

While Shinn continued to hate Cagalli, as expected, he found his peace in a transfer student named Stellar Loussier. A blonde, who seemed to balance out Shinn's anger issues. They made the perfect couple, as unexpected as it was.

Shiho and Yzak attended, and Shiho was the 'belle of the ball'. And things weren't so bad. Mia stopped hating Lacus, and Mia actually became one of Cagalli's good friends. And so…

_Ils Vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_

**THE END**

**Glossary:**

**These are the French terms I used throughout the story. I translated them, and they are in order of when they appeared from the start of the Preface. If I missed a term please inform me. Thank-you **

_Préface_: Preface

_Chapitre Une_: Chapter One

_Chapitre Deux_: Chapter Two

_Chapitre Trois_: Chapter Three

_Chapitre Quatre_: Chapter Four

_Chapitre Cinq_: Chapter Five

_Chapitre Six_: Chapter Six

_Chapitre Sept_: Chapter Seven

_Chapitre Huit_: Chapter Eight

_Chapitre Neuf_: Chapter Nine

_Chapitre Dix_: Chapter Ten

_Le Grand Amour_: True Love

_Épilogue_: Epilogue

_Ils Vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_: And they lived

Happily Ever After (This isn't the_ exact_ translation, basically it's the

traditional way the French close their Fairytales. But that's pretty

much what it means)

-Well that's all for now. I hope to see all my readers in a sequel or perhaps another fiction! Bye for now


End file.
